


drive

by stilinskitrash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bellamy Has Feelings, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Modern Setting Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Roommates, Sexual Tension, Songfic, Student Clarke Griffin, Worried Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskitrash/pseuds/stilinskitrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has been building up stress for weeks about her art class final, and the growing sexual tension between her and her best friend/roommates, brother hasn't been helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello !!   
> This fic is based off of the song Drive by Halsey and I suggest you listen to it whilst reading this!   
> This will be a two parter, the first chapter being from Clarke's perspective and the second/last from Bellamy's!   
> Also please excuse the awful attempt at a make out session... I'm writing with very minimal experience.

Clarke has been building up stress for weeks about her art class final, and the growing sexual tension between her and her best friend/roommates, brother hasn't been helping.

She rifled through her disorganised pile of miscellaneous sketches, searching for anything Clarke considered marginally decent. To no avail, she groaned and rested her head on her desk. Despite having hundreds of various papers desk draws full of half finished and completed drawings, Clarke was fixed in a certain mind-set that all of them were crap. She'd have to get Octavia to root through them later and choose for her.

Clarke had to fill up her portfolio as one of her assignments for her art final, and it was proving an unnecessary struggle. If she wasn't so goddamn stubborn, it would probably be a million times easier. But her annoying tendency to doubt herself and her work got the best of her.

She needed coffee. She rooted her apartment cupboards for anything with caffeine in, and made herself a cup of strong black coffee. Immediately after, she flung herself onto the sofa and curled up into a ball.

A wave of negativity washed over her, consuming her every thought. No matter how hard she tried to push the thought of failure from her mind, it still lingered over her like a grey cloud. Clarke felt exhausted - mentally and physically. It infuriated her, that she was so helpless to herself in moments like this. She hadn't even realised she'd started crying until the front door opened and Octavia came in.

Rubbing her eyes quickly she jumped up and smiled at her flatmate, but Octavia's reaction was instant and the opposite.

"What's wrong? What did you do?"

Clarke sniffed and shrugged. "Nothing."

"Liar. Is it about art?" Octavia dropped her bag and made her way over to Clarke's desk, spotting the messy pile of papers. "oh my god, Clarke, you need to chill out." She sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"I'm trying!" She stressed standing up. Clarke could tell that Octavia had probably just come back from an argument with her boyfriend, Lincoln. Despite being the most committed couple Clarke knew, when they got into the smallest of arguments, it would put Octavia into the foulest of moods. Then they'd call each other and makeup, and be back to sucking mouth within hours.

"Clarke, all of these are fucking amazing." Octavia sighed exasperatedly, flicking through the pages.

"Can you choose which ones I should give in?" She pleaded.

Octavia stared at her. "it's your project."

"O, please, I can't-"

"I can't do your finals for you, Clarke!" Her voice was rising, and Clarke knew she should just give it a rest, but her emotions seemed somewhat heightened.

"I just need your fucking advice!" She shouted, "God, just forget it." Clarke grabbed her coat from the hanger and began making her way to the door, when someone emerged from the spare bedroom.

A messy haired Bellamy Blake appeared, rubbing his eyes wearily, clothed in only a loose fitting t-shirt and sweatpants. Clarke couldn't help but stare at him, and how effortlessly attractive he was. He, in return, stared at the two girls who were looking at him with confused expressions.

"How long have you been here?" Octavia demanded.

"Uh, I came round at, like, two. Neither of you were in, so I juts decided I'd take a nap."

Clarke tried not to dwell on the fact that only hours ago she was singing her heart out to Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody, and dancing around the apartment in only her pyjama shorts and a vest. All whilst Bellamy was in the other room.

"This isn't your apartment, Bell." Octavia snapped, folding her arms.

"No, I-I know," He was also picking up on Octavia being short tempered. Swiftly, he turned his attention to Clarke, catching her off guard. "Where are you going?"

"Just, uh, out." She muttered, and before she'd even finished Bellamy was slipping on his shoes and heading over to her. He opened the door for her, holding out his hand to gesture for her to go first. Octavia stared at them both for a moment, before storming off to her room.

Looking only at the floor, Clarke headed out and down the stairs of her apartment block, closely followed by Bellamy. She quickened her pace when she got outside, unlocking her car and jumping in. Part of her didn't expect Bellamy to join her, part of her hoped he would.

"Where to, princess?" Asked a familiar voice as he climbed in beside her.

Clarke's eyes lay fixed on the wheel, her mind too muddled with conflicting thoughts to think about their destination. She sniffed, and felt Bellamy's hand suddenly rest on top of hers on the gear stick. He squeezed it gently, his thumb rubbing slowly on her skin.

"Hey, it's okay. Let's swap places, yeah? I'll drive."

After swapping, Bellamy pulled out of the car park and onto the road, driving past the bright signs and lights littering the streets. It didnt take long for them to hit the highway, the only lights the cars around them.

"Are you okay?" Was the first thing Bellamy said to her since switching places.

She nodded, pulling at the hair on her head. "Fine."

"I'm not irritable like Octavia currently is, you can tell me."

"I barely know you." She muttered, leaning against the window and looking out.

"I know you well enough." He countered, the car lights illuminating his face and defining his every edge.

Clarke found herself caught up in noticing his every detail as he concentrated on straight ahead. She picked up on his hands gripping the wheel so hard, his knuckles looked white. His jaw line as sharp as ever, and his eyelashes long and dark. The bags under his eyes were new, and the crease in his forehead concerned her that she was stressing him out. The veins on his arms were popping out under his skin, his arms tensed and muscles flexing.

She'd always found herself attracted to him, and the chemistry was there, but Clarke always thought of it as playful, teasing and childish. At some point she'd found herself quite attached to him, and it scared her endlessly.

"I feel so useless. I love art, and I take great pride in it, but I don't see myself going anywhere. I can't see my own potential. Everyone around me is moving so fast with relationships and education and careers and it's making my fucking head spin. I don't feel I'm capable of any of it. But I want to be." She confessed, and she felt the weight on her chest lighten.

Bellamy didn't say anything for a minute, causing Clarke to fiddle with her thumbs anxiously, paranoid she'd said too much.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say, Clarke Griffin." He announced, deadly serious. "You are the most talented, hard working, worthwhile people I've ever met. If anyone can make it, it's you. People strive to have your talent, Clarke. There's no chance in heaven or hell I will ever let you give up on your dreams."

She sat stunned in silence, her mouth hanging open wordlessly as his words washed over her. Clarke noticed her heart rate had increased, her hands becoming restless and fidgety.

"I don't want to talk." She decided, her eyes not leaving him. Clarke knew most of what she was feeling was down to her heightened emotions, but it had to stem from somewhere, right?

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice so low and calm it felt like it could weigh her down.

Hesitantly, she placed her hand on his on the wheel. He tore his eyes away from the road to look into hers for a moment, and found himself looking for longer than he should've. As soon as he looked away, Bellamy was turning the car into the side of the road and pulling over to stop.

The moment the engine turned off, Bellamy was leaning over and pulling her into the backseat of her car. His hands gripped her body as his lips caressed the skin on her neck, kissing and sucking and biting in all the right places.

The space between them couldn't have got any smaller, as Clarke rid herself of her t-shirt and pulled off Bellamy's in the process. She had to resist taking a moment to just stare at his body, his spectacular washboard-like abs. Bellamy helped with that by pressing her down against the seat, his figure looming over hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

When he finally connected his lips with hers, Clarke felt as if she'd been waiting for it for years. It felt right and it felt good, every part of themselves moving together in sync. His hands gripped her hips as she grabbed at his hair, pulling gently as he wracked her body with the greatest of sensations.

So much was happening, it was as if all the tension that had been building up between them from over the past eight months was finally being released.

She forget about her art final. She forgot about her argument with Octavia, and the stress of college and whether she would ever finish. All that occupied her mind was the sensation of Bellamy's lips against hers and his hands tracing patterns all over her skin. The car was illuminated every now and then by the headlights of passing cars, casting a soft glow over the pair on the backseat.

He thrust his hips against hers, his actions not rough and careless but passionate. His hands pinned her down, their fingers interlocked as his lips traced the edge of her jaw and down her neck.

"Bell," she moaned softly, gently pushing against his chest as a signal for him to stop.

He looked down at her, his eyes searching hers with a gentle kind of concern. "Are you okay?"

Clarke nodded and gripped him by his shoulders, pulling him down for a long, slow kiss.

"Can we drive a little more?"


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second and last part !!   
> I really don't think I captured Bellamy's character but I hope he appears as protective as I wanted him to be because protective!Bellamy is all I want in my life.

When he opened the apartment, Bellamy found it empty. He'd hoped someone would be home, but everything was completely silent. He sighed, closing the door behind him and scratching the back of his neck. 

Octavia was at Lincoln's and wouldn't be back until the evening, and Clarke probably had a class and wouldn't be home until late afternoon. Deciding he'd come too far to go back, he made the decision to just take a nap in the spare room until someone got back. They wouldn't mind, right? 

Bellamy was all too familiar with the spare room, having slept in it many times after drunken nights crazy parties. The double bed proved soft and comfy, with a large window leading out to a tiny balcony, overlooking the small city they lived in. 

He crawled under the covers, wrapping himself in the duvet, and within moments, he was already drifting off to sleep. 

The faint noise of someone shouting woke Bellamy up, his alarm growing as he noticed that he'd been asleep at least 5 hours. He leaped up, throwing off the covers and adjusting his t-shirt. Throwing open the door, Bellamy faced the scene of his sister and her roommate facing off in the living room. 

"I just need your fucking advice!" Clarke shouted at Octavia. She looked incredibly tired, her forehead creased and her eyes tired. Despite this, Bellamy still felt drawn to her, to her soft, perfectly curled natural locks, her stormy eyes. "God, just forget it." She reached to grab her coat from the hanger and began making her way to the door. 

Bellamy stepped forward, making both girls spin around to face him with looks of confusion and surprise. 

"How long have you been here?" Octavia demanded, staring at him. 

Bellamy rubbed his eyes wearily, "Uh, I came round at, like, two. Neither of you were in, so I just decided I'd take a nap."

"This isn't your apartment, Bell." Octavia snapped at him, folding her arms.

"No, I-I know," Bellamy already knew that she must have had an argument with Lincoln this evening, and was now in a vicious mood. She was even attacking her best friend, and now her own flesh and blood. The best thing to do was to get out of her way. He spun to face the blonde girl, "Where are you going?"

"Just, uh, out." Clarke muttered, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Bellamy strode over to her in four big strides, opening the door and holding out his hand to gesture for her to go first. He didnt look back at his sister as he closed it behind them. 

Clarke's eyes seemed fixed on anything but him, as he trailed behind her, wary of her need for space. She stayed silent as they descended the stairs, speed walking to her car. He jogged to keep up, jumping into the shotgun seat beside her, causing her to stare at him in surprise. 

"Where to, princess?" He smiled. 

Clarke didnt reply, only stared at the wheel, and sniffed her nose. He didn't know what it was about her, but Bellamy felt the dire urge to comfort her. Slowly, he placed his hand on top of her shaking one, the feel of her soft skin sending shivers throughout his body. 

"Hey, it's okay." He whispered, his thumb rubbing gently against her skin. "Let's swap places, yeah? I'll drive."

Once they'd swapped over, he pulled out of the car park and began heading for the highway. He had no initial destination in mind, only that he himself found the highway at night very calming. 

The silence between them made him fidgety, uncomfortable even. He didn't like not knowing what she was thinking or feeling. As soon as they hit the highway, he cleared his throat and spoke up, "Are you okay?"

Clarke nodded gently, pulling at the hair on her head as if she wanted to pull it out. All Bellamy could think about doing was pulling her close and running his own hands through her hair, soothing her. "Fine."

"I'm not irritable like Octavia currently is, you can tell me." He reassured her to no avail. 

She pressed her head against the window and looked out, not even acknowledging him. "I barely know you." 

Bellamy frowned, "I know you well enough."

He was captivated by the way the headlights of passing cars shone on her fave, highlighting her cheekbones and collarbones' in the darkness. Keeping his eyes on the road was proving difficult. 

She sat up slowly and turned to him, but he looked straight ahead, not being able to look her in the eye. "I feel so useless." She breathed, opening up. "I love art, and I take great pride in it, but I don't see myself going anywhere. I can't see my own potential. Everyone around me is moving so fast with relationships and education and careers and it's making my fucking head spin. I don't feel I'm capable of any of it. But I want to be." 

After that, Clarke seemed to hold herself differently, somewhat lighter, and Bellamy could tell that saying all that out loud had helped her already. 

He didn't say anything at first, a jumble of emotions washing over him. Happiness that she'd opened up to him, mixed with sadness and even anger that she doubted herself so much, when her talent was unfathomable to some. Bellamy was overwhelmed with anger. Who had made her feel this way? Who had put her down? He wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shout at her to convince her of her own worth, but he couldn't. 

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say, Clarke Griffin." He announced, gritting his teeth. "You are the most talented, hard working, worthwhile people I've ever met. If anyone can make it, it's you. People strive to have your talent, Clarke. There's no chance in heaven or hell I will ever let you give up on your dreams."

Half of him couldn't believe he'd just said all that. He knew he'd said too much, and he knew that she was probably piecing together how he felt about her. They both just sat in silence, until the edges of Clarke's mouth curved ever so slightly, and Bellamy knew he'd actually said all the right things. 

"I don't want to talk." Clarke's eyes hadn't left Bellamy, and it made goosebumps appear on his skin, exhilaration already kicking in, in excitement and anticipation. 

"What do you want?" He lowered his voice, speaking softly as he looked out to the highest before them. 

As soon as he felt her hand wrap around his on the wheel, he knew what she wanted. There was an unspoken connection between them, and Bellamy tore his eyes away from the road to meet hers and his breath caught in his throat, as he was swept away by her natural beauty. Before even he even realised, he was turning the car off onto the side of the road and turning off the engine, his body yearning for hers. 

They clambered over each other into the backseat instantly and wordlessly, his hands wrapping around her waist and his lips meeting her neck, already imagining all the places he would leave her love bites she'd conceal for days. 

Clarke pulled off her t-shirt and his own in a flash, leaving her clad in only a navy blue lace bra and shorts,and damn, she looked good. He pressed her down, climbing on top of her as she cooperated by wrapping each leg around his waist, pulling his torso towards her hips. 

Suddenly, he realised they hadn't actually kissed yet, and he found himself smiling. He leaned down and connected his lips to hers, soft and exactly how he imagined. She pulled at tufts of his messy hair, begging him to come closer than they already were, if that was possible. 

He remembered the first time they met, when she stood soaked in the pouring rain in Octavia's doorway, claiming to be her roommate. He recalled the first night they spent alone, when he joined her in watching all the Harry Potter films in order, but found himself tucking her in on the couch half way during film six. Even the first time they properly argued, and she'd thrown one of Octavia's books at his head and narrowly missed, denying the wall instead. 

He felt all of that at once when they connected, an intense stream of memories and feelings and emotions. 

She relentlessly roamed his body with her hands, gripping and scratching as he pushed his hips into hers. Bellamy grabbed her hands and interlocked them, pinning her down so be could look at her properly in the dim light. 

He felt less frantic with his actions now, calmer and less built up. Gently, he pressed his lips to her jaw, leaving a trail of soft kisses all down her neck to her collarbones. 

All of a sudden, she pushed against his chest and softly moaned "Bell," propping herself up on her elbows. 

Concern and worry filled him as he wondered if something was wrong, if they'd gone too far, or if she'd suddenly changed her mind. "Are you okay?" He murmured, brushing his hand down her face. 

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his shoulders so that his face was closer go hers so she could pull him in for a slow, drawn-out kiss 

When she pulled away she smiled, and Bellamy felt bliss knowing he'd made het happy. 

"Can we drive a little more?"


End file.
